gateway_nesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rory
a newcomer to the NES, made because I don't know what we're doing with the old characters and I really just want to get this show on the road. Essentially, he's someone to move the nonexistant plot. I like the idea of him staying, not gonna lie, but he'll get the boot if that winds up causing too much trouble. Creator: Re Appearance Rory is tall for his age, a little over five feet and growing fast. He has spiky, navy blue hair that falls over his eyes all the time. His eyes are small and dead black, looking at them is more like staring into pits than into pupils. A small scar splits his right eyebrow and another larger one runs over the bridge of his nose. His mouth is thin and normally turned down as if he's constantly frowning a little. Several parts of Rory are prosthetic. His left arm is metal from just about the elbow, down. His left knee is bionic and his left foot and ankle are metal as well. At various intervals down his spine are pairs of what look like plugins, the biggest pairs are at the base of his neck, and just above his sacrum. Internally, a portion of his spinal chord has been replaced with metal caging, and his left kidney, stomach, and pancreas are synthetic, as well as most of his ribs on that side. A metal corset-like band is fastened around his torso to act as extra protection against his fragile internal organs and spine. He moves with flawless posture at all times, and walks with a slight limp. Typically he wears loose grey tanktops and grey... whatever they're called. Like, sweatpants but less baggy. Personality Rory is easily described as responsible, curious, and very clumsy. He gets nervous around new people, and he's very self-conscious of both his appearance and his clumsiness, but he's an extravert by nature and once he gets used to someone he tends to be very friendly. He strives for independence in every situation, and becomes extremely frustrated and/or irate when he is denied the freedom to make his own decisions. Because of this, he can be something of a control freak, especially when he senses his independence slipping. Powers None so far. History Rory is a native to the dimension that Gary and Liz have just turned up in. He was born and raised in a small village near the acreage where the characters first appear. When he was about nine, he was mauled by a packed of the dimension's native predators. They caught him walking home at night, and it was only by pure, ugly luck that a farmer happened to be passing by the same route and, assuming the beasts were pestering his pet, chased them off with a firearm. The farmer, after realizing Rory was definitely not his pet, rushed him into the village, where the doctor managed to keep him alive. The damage, however, was extensive. It took several extensive operations to get Rory standing on his own again (he spent a year or so wheelchair bound), and as a result of the attack parts of his spine and the left side of his body are prosthetic, and he completely lacks a spleen, a gallbladder, and most of his stomach and intestines (as a result he has a weak immune system and maintains a strict diet). He's also, understandably, terrified of aforementioned predators. It took a long time after his recovery for Rory to convince people that he was okay. A lot of the time he still gets treated as an invalid, people will stop him from doing something as simple as doing his own laundry because it might put too much of a strain on his back. He spent a long time living his life strictly how other people wanted him to live it, because he wasn't physically capable of doing otherwise, which is why independence is so important to him. Relationships None so far Recent Activity Just met Gary and Liz, who magically popped into his dimension via Gateway. Category:Characters